


In The Cold, Cold Night

by Nichya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Sister Incest, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Sex, Zucest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/pseuds/Nichya
Summary: A forbidden moment between Azula and Zuko in a cold winter night.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	In The Cold, Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name by The White Stripes.

It started with an innocent conversation. It always started with an innocent conversation. It didn't matter if one of them had actively sought the other out, if they had both showed up at a family meeting, or if they had simply bumped into each other on the street. A simple, brief interaction was all they needed to go back to their old ways.

Azula's 23th birthday was the perfect excuse. _Of course_ Zuko would call her - after all, he is a good brother. And obviously he wouldn't miss the special lunch she'd have with their family. And she knew he would be kind enough to spend the rest of the day with her. 

She also knew it would end the same way it always did. He would hesitate for a little while, then go back to her. He had loved her when they were teenagers, and Azula could see that he still loved her now, despite their constant 'break-ups'. All that had really changed was that he no longer had to sneak into her room late at night, terrified of getting caught.

So Azula allowed him to pretend. Zuko would play the role that was so simmilar to who he was in real life: the protective, caring, awkward older brother, who liked to spend time with his little sister. It felt almost like a game for her - she'd play her role in his fantasy, then get her reward in the end.

He took her to the park where they used to spend nearly all their weekends when they were children. They had always prefered to do so on hot days, but it did look just as beautiful during winter. And it was also a lot more peaceful - few people could stand the much lower temperature, and even Azula and Zuko still felt cold despite wearing proper clothing and firebender's ability to regulate body heat.

Still, the two siblings decided to go further into the woods, away from the river and from everyone else. Zuko had offered her his hand to make sure she wouldn't slip as they walked through the ice-covered bridge, and the sound of conversations and laughter slowly faded away as they followed the route they already knew by heart at that point. It didn't take long for them to find that isolated spot where they used play by themselves.

"We were weird kids, weren't we?" Zuko asked with a smile.

" _We_ were not weird. _You_ were the one who didn't know how not to make a fool out of yourself in front of others."

"At least the other kids weren't terrified of me" he said, earning himself a punch in the arm.

"Asshole."

"You're one to talk."

They laughed and enjoyed their trip down memory lane 'til sunset. It had started to snow again when they made it to Azula's place. Zuko had not missed his chance to tease her when he saw her making them dinner.

"Azula in the kitchen. Now that's something i never thought i'd see."

"Keep getting on my nerves and you won't see anything ever again" she warned, which only made him laugh.

"Come on, let me help you. It's not fair to make you do all the work by yourself on your birthday"

The hot meal managed to warm them up a little more, and by some miracle it was actually good. Since their family had always pretty wealthy, neither of them ever _had_ to learn how to do things like cooking. Both of them had eventually decided they needed their independence, and to start doing things for themselves. Zuko had struggled more since he was the first to do so, while Azula had him to help her out.

After dinner they decided to watch one of Azula's favorite movies, but she had barely been able to pay attention to it having her brother so close. Zuko started look tense - he knew what Azula was expecting to happen that night, and there still seemed to be some part of him fighting against his instincts, telling him to resist the temptation that being alone with her offered him, begging him to end this. _Really_ end this, not just getting away from her for a few weeks then throwing himself at her feet.

Once the movie ended, they were both completely silent. Despite the poor lighting, Azula's eyes were fixated on Zuko, while his shame didn't even allow him to look at her. Azula didn't say a word - it was much more satisfying to see her brother struggle to find a way to pretend he wanted to try and get himself out of this situation.

"I should go before the weather gets worse again" his tone was meek and he didn't move a muscle.

"Oh, i don't think that's a good idead, Zuzu" Azula said as she put a hand on his knee. Zuko's gaze met hers, then he averted his eyes. The smallest touch from her and just a little proximity had always been more than enough to drive him wild. "The snow might have stopped, but it's late and the town has gotten much more dangerous lately."

"I'll be fine" He sounded like he was struggling to breathe. As Azula got closer and started moving her hand, Zuko winced he like was in pain, and his hands were closed into fists, knuckles turning white. Like he was trying to prevent himself from jumping her right then and there.

It wouldn't have been the first time.

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you... and i don't think it's fair to make me sleep alone tonight. I'd feel so lonely without you" she whispered in his ear just as her hand touched his erection, making him gasp. She smiled and started nipping at his ear, then giving him little kisses on the neck, feeling him twitch against her hand as she rubbed him through his pants.

Zuko grabbed her wrist, not allowing her to keep touching him, and for a moment Azula thought he was still resisting. She realised it was quite the contrary when his firm hand forced her to look him in the eyes, and she saw nothing but the pure lust he had been trying to hide.

"You really can't change, can you?" he asked her as his thumb traced her lower lip.

Her brother closed the distance between them, and Azula felt her entire body shake the second their lips touched. Zuko deepened the kiss, stealing her breath and exploring her mouth with his tongue. He'd burry his hands in her hair, gently grabing and pulling it, then cuping her face before enveloping her neck while he bite her lip. He quickly removed her coat, making her lie on the couch, kissing her exposed throat and touching her breasts.

"Zuzu..." she moaned as she felt him play with her breasts just they way she liked it, squeezing them and twisting her nipples through the fabric of her shirt.

He pulled away for a moment to take off his own coat, and picked Azula up, carrying her to the bedroom. She rolled her eyes - Zuko always seemed to prefer doing things in a more 'classy' and romantic manner whenever they got back together. His mind seemed to think that not doing it anywhere but in a bed would somehow make the fact that he was having sex with his sister a little more acceptable.

It didn't matter. She knew he'd drop the act after a day or two. Her living room was far from being the most inappropriate place where he had ever fucked her.

As soon as he placed her on the bed, Zuko started to unbutton and pull down her pants. Azula moved her hips to help him, then took off her shirt. Her brother immediately climbed on top of her, and his hands went straight to the frontal hook of her bra, exposing her chest. Before he could remove her panties, Azula pushed him off of her.

"I'm not the only one who has to be naked for this, Zuzu."

Zuko took his shirt off, and as she saw him shiver due to the cold, Azula ran her hands through his torso, with just a little heat on her fingertips. Zuko did the same to warm up her back, and kissed the top of her head. The one good thing of being away from him for a while was how affectionate he'd become when they'd inevitably make up.

As she kissed his chest, Zuko unbuttoned his own pants. Azula lied down on the bed again watching her brother undress. Once he was done, he crawled back into the bed and removed her panties.

His eyes were fixated on her body, scrutinising every curve and every mark on her skin. No matter how many times they did this, Zuko would always look at her naked form like he was seeing it for the first time. Like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. It made her heart melt.

Slowly and gently, Zuko ran his hands through the sides of her body and poked her a few times. Azula could not prevent herself from laughing and trembling. She had always resented the fact that she was ticklish, but she specially hated how much her brother loved it.

"Stop it" she whined.

"Why? It's cute" he answered, but still did as he was told.

He kissed and licked her neck while his right hand moved to her sex. He started rubbing small circles on her clit, making her moan. His kisses moved down to her collarbone, then to her breasts, sucking on one while his left hand teased the other. Azula delicately scratched his scalp.

"Don't stop" she begged. Zuko responded by nipping at her nipple and penetrating her with two of his fingers, hooking them inside of her while his thumb continued to stimulate her clit. Her moans got louder, her whole body started to shake, and she kept calling her brother's name like a mantra. He gave her breast one last hickey before he moved to look at her face - he loved watching her reactions.

Seeing his malicious smile was the final push that allowed her to climax, gasping for air, and her walls tightning around his fingers.

Before she even had the chance to come down from her high, Zuko entered her, his low moan in her ear driving her insane with lust. 

"I missed this" he whispered.

Azula wrapped her arms and legs around him, needing to feel him close, craving his warmth as much as he craved her's. Zuko kissed her passionately, and started to thrust deep inside of her. The sound of his hips slapping against her's and their gasps and moans were all they could hear.

A few more movements were all that took for Azula to orgasm again, screaming her brother's name and burrying her nails on his back. Zuko's movements became erratic as he let himself fall. He kissed her sholder repeatedly, running his hands through her hips and thights.

"I love you" he said.

"I know" her voice came out far sweeter than she wanted it to "I love you too."

It didn't take long for them to start feeling cold again, but she still complained when Zuko disentangled himself from her. He pulled the covers over them and embraced her from behind, kissing her neck one last time as she slowly drifted off.


End file.
